Spirit Twins
by MoonLover13
Summary: Ada Sparrows is taken away from the family she had always known to live with an uncle who she never liked and didn't know was her uncle. Then she's forced to partner up with the one person she hates the most and soon learns that they are connected...
1. Chapter 1 young wizard to wizards

Okay, I would first like to tell you about yourself, your name is Adrienne, but you go by Ada. You have golden-blond hair that goes down to just above the small of your back. Your eyes are a dark, deep sapphire-blue that changes shades slightly with your mood. You attend Hogwarts, and you are in Gryffindor. Your best friend is Hermione. So naturally, you hang out with Harry and Ron. You are vary powerful, you also are 'The GIRL Who Lived' you were also there when Voldamort Killed Harry's parents and your mother. Though your father is alive, he works as a sailor on a muggle ship and your older half-brother works with him. Don't ask why they work as if they were muggles, that's just how it is So you don't live with him, only a small handful of wizards know that your father is alive cough, cough, Dumbledore cough, cough. so you are living with a muggle family that took you in, not adopt but just takes care of you.

You are sitting in your bedroom reading a book; The Complete works of Shakespeare if you want to know When there is a knock on your door. "Ada, Ada you have company." Josh, your muggle-"Brother" shouted.

"Okay!" the door opens and professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walk into your room. You stand and give them each a nod, "Professors."

"Miss Ada, New information about Voldamort's knowledge has reached us, he knows you live hear with this muggle family."

"What?!"

"Now, we can protect these muggles well enough, but..." he paused

"What? Professor Dumbledore just spit it out!!" you asked slightly annoyed.

"But you can not be protected as easily. Now, there is a large secret about your family that I have kept from you because he had wished it."

"He?"

"Yes, I had not wanted him to tell you that-that, well, I am your uncle." Snape cut in.

"You will go and live with him. He is, as it were, your legal guardian." 

"You see, Ada, Your mother was my half-sister. We never really got along, but we were still family."

"So, I have to go live with you?"

"Yes."

"Ada, it IS for your own good."

So, there you are, you packed all your belongings and moved to Snape's house. You unpack your new room and redecorated it to your liking. You liked the fact you didn't have to hide all your magic stuff. You and Snape spent a week getting to know each other, and despite the fact that he was your most hated teacher, you started to see him as an uncle that you had lived with your whole life. And he even admitted that he had started to love you as a daughter.  
Well, one day as you were eating breakfast Artie, your great horned owl swooped in with the mail dropping it onto Snap's eggs. "Ga! Artie!!" he shouted. He opened the top letter and read it, "OH!"

"What?"

"I had signed you up for the young wizard to wizard program when Dumbledore said you have to come live with me. And according to this, you have a mach. You are to go to the leaky caldron to meat whoever it is today at noon. According to this, his or her parents have agreed to host both of you wile the program is up."  
At noon you walk into the leaky caldron and scan the tables for your partner. You see the back of a boy's head; he was sitting alone at a table fiddling with a fork. You could see on the table next to him was a young wizard to wizards program letter with the same code name printed on it. You slowly walk up to him and stand behind him. You clear your throat "Hi, I think we are partners in the young wizard to wizards program." slowly the boy turned and you gasp in horror.

Well, that's the first chapter! Hope y'all liked it, there's more to come, yup! I actually finished writing this one already and so you should get updates fast! –MoonLover13


	2. Chapter 2 Odd Feelings

The boy glares at you "No," he mummers to himself "It can't be you that I'm stuck with."

"Malfoy? I'm stuck with DRACO MALFOY?!!"

"There MUST be some mistake!! There is no way I'm going to hang out with... ADA SPARROWS!!"

"Oh, but you two have no choice, you see." said a kind voice from behind. You turn to see a woman. "I am Sally Mugh, I am here to explain the rules." she pushes you into the seat next to Malfoy, then sat down herself. "Now, you two will have to be together 24/7 for a month. You cannot get farther than 20 feet away from each other; a spell will be cast to make sure it is followed. Also, there will not be you communicating with any of your friends, you must be together." she then took out a small orange spear and her wand. She taped Malfoy and you on the head with her wand then she tapped the sphere, the sphere opened and a red light came out and hit you and Malfoy in the chests. "Well, Ta!" she got up and left.

Upon arriving at the Malfoy Manor, Draco showed you to his room. He had had his mom put a temporary wall down the middle of the room and he had a bed set up for you. You unpacked your things and sat on your bed. You had planed to stay there for as long as you could but Mrs. Malfoy came up. "Draco dear, Miss Sparrows, Dinner is ready."

After Dinner Draco HAD to go for a walk, and because you were stuck to him, you had to go to. You two walked to the docks that were near his house and he sat down. After a wile, you sat next to him. "So, why are we here? You do know this is a MUGGLE port."

"I'm not stupid! I know it is a muggle port. I come hear because, oh, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Fine, ever since I was little, I have always come hear, I look out at the ships out on the horizon," you look at the setting sun as he talks. "And I am filled with this feeling of hope and freedom. The winds seem to pick me up and carry me from my problems, and the sea washes them away..."

You look back at him 'holy crap! Is this the Sensitive Draco Malfoy? I didn't know it existed!!' you think.

He looks at you and your eyes meat. Then he realizes who he's talking too. "Ah, I knew you wouldn't understand! And how could you? You're just a..." you block him out, not wanting to hear him.

On your way back to the Malfoy's home, Draco seamed even more grumpy than usual. He kicked a stone and it hit the back of your head. "Okay, Listen stupid, I hate that we are stuck together as much as you do! But don't hit me with rocks."

"Just shut up you fool!"

"GA! Okay, if you have the smallest amount of ability to listen to anyone other than yourself, you'll hear this, you foolish, fishmonger fiend! I am not one to be talked to like that and I thought you said that back there..."

"God! Well, you weren't washed away now were you? And if you tell ANYONE about that..."

Just then the ground began to shake and a magic portal opened and swallowed you and Draco. You and Draco fall then land on top of each other in soft snow  
"Get Off me, Ada!"

"Don't you think I'm trying? Don't flatter yourself." you finally get untangled and stand up, brushing the snow off your cloaks.

"It's so cold!! My summer cloak isn't enough!"

"Oh, Don't be such a baby Draco!!"

"I'm not I..." You bend down, gather snow into a ball, and throw it at Draco, and it exploded in his face. You start giggling as he wipes the snow from his face. "You're DEAD!!" he shouts as he ran full speed at you, anger in his eyes.

You run and despite the fact you are being chased by Draco Malfoy, you start laughing out of joy. Draco lunged for you and you zinged out of the way. He got back up and tried again. This time he got his arms around your waist and tackled you to the ground. You turn over, still giggling and he pins you to the ground. Again, your eyes meat and he leans down closer to you, your giggling stops and you relax and close your eyes. Then something in your mind clicks 'Malfoy, This is DRACO MALFOY!!' you open your eyes and push him off you. This snapped him back to reality also.  
Draco got up and started walking away, he got the maximum distance away and a force started to pull you with him, he paused from the sudden difficulty to walk. "Ga! Hurry up will you?" you stud up and walked towards him and he continued. Just then, he lost his footing and fell on some ice, he slid and started to fall into a large hole you grabbed a tree and stopped you're sliding after him, and his falling. After a wile, you lost your grip and he continued to fall. You land on top of Draco and he pushes you off him. "This is all your fault!" he shouts

"MY fault? You were the one who slipped!"

"I wouldn't have slipped, Ada, If YOU hadn't..." he was interrupted by a loud noise. The opening in which you had fallen into closed as rocks and snow fell. A bolder fell towards Draco and an odd connection-thing took over you. You ran and pushed Draco out of the way, barely getting out of the way yourself. Suddenly a pointed rock fell and pierced your side, you collapsed in pain. Once the rocks stopped falling, Draco ran over to you. "Ada, Ada! You okay?" 

"I-think-so," you gasp.

Draco gently pulls out the rock and rips his cloak to make a bandage. "Better?" 

"A bit. Thanks Draco. But, why?"

"I don't know. I just got this odd Feeling when I saw that you..."

"A felling as if we are connected?"

Draco nodded. "How did you know?"

"I got the same feeling right before I pushed you away from that bolder.'' you nodded towards the bolder. "What are we to do now?"

"Well, seeing that you can't move too much, we might as well sleep."

"Sleep? Draco, It's freezing in hear! We'll catch our death!"

"Well, You can stay up and freeze too, I'd rather save up some strength."

You try to get up and pain shoots thru your body, so you suggest that you and he stay next to each other for warmth. You and Draco lay down with your backs together. "Draco," 

"Ya?"

"Won't your mom worry?"

"No, I often spend time away from home without telling her."

Finally you drift off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3 The wise werewolf

You are woken by a noise and you open your eyes. Draco's arm is around your shoulders. You push it off, waking him up. "Wh-what?"

"Shh! I heard something!" Draco sat up striate and listened. "There it is again!!" a low growl filled the cavern. Soon a werewolf stepped into view. Draco got up and ran to distract its attention from you. It grabbed Draco and was about to go in for the kill. You grab the bloody rock Draco had fished out of your side, and threw it hard at the werewolf. It hit the werewolf's head and it turned and looked at you with its clod yellow eyes. It dropped Draco and ran to you. It picked you up. You look over at Draco, he lie face down, he wasn't unconches, but you could tell he was in no position to help you. You look back at the werewolf and see that a thin stream of light was trickling in. "the sun!" you whisper. Slowly the sunlight hit the werewolf's back, he dropped you and he started changing. Soon he was a man again, and he turned and looked at you. "Lupin! Professor Lupin!"

"Miss Sparrows! God, did I...?"

"No, you did scare us though."

By this time, Draco was back on his feet and Lupin looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy? I would have guessed Him last! When you said we, I thought one of you're Gryffindor friends..."

"We are partners in the young Wizard to wizard program."

"Oh, that ex- OH MY GOD!! Ada, you are bleeding! Did I do that?"

"No. A rock did."

Lupin took out his wand and closed your wound. "Better?"

"Much."  
Lupin helps you up, "So, tell me how did I come to attack you?"

"Well, originally you tried to kill Draco, so I threw a rock at you. For some reason, when ever one of us is in danger, the other feels this connection and..."

"It is true professor!" 

"It can't be!!"

"What?"

"If I'm right..." he reached into his robs and pulled out a small sphere.

"Um, what is that?" Draco asks.

"I know what that is!!"

"Yes, I thought you would Ada." he showed Draco the words on it then turned it to show you. Spirit Twins

"Spirit Twins?" you and Draco ask together.

"Yes, and If I am Correct," he took your hand and Draco's hand and placed them both on the ball. Instantly, below the original words your name and Draco's name appeared.

You hand the ball over to Malfoy, "Professor, are you suggesting that Draco and I are some sort of PROPHESY??"

"I'm not suggesting it, I know it."

"Prophesy?!" Draco shouted dropping the spear, quickly he swooped down and caught it. "Sorry Professor."

"Okay, first off, I am not your teacher anymore so you can call me Lupin. And secondly," Lupin grabbed the prophecy from Draco and then dropped it.

It exploded as it hit the stone floor. A figure popped up and started to speak; "Prophecy number 964728; there will be born a saver of this problem. They will be twins, but not by blood, by spirit. Both will be born the same year. They shall be pulled together by there spiritual connection and only they can stop the force of evil that is now growing..."  
The shattered sphere mended it's self and Lupin placed it back into his pocket. "We'll have to start on your training."

"Lupin, what evil is the evil we have to defeat? Is it, you know, Voldamort?"

"Ada! Don't say the name!"

"Sorry Draco."

"Voldamort? Hoho! No, this was made in the time before him. See, this is a forgotten evil. But, it is more powerful than Voldamort."

"And If we don't defeat it?" asked Draco, his old snobby-ness returning.

"Well, you die and the whole wizarding world will perish from existence."

"Lupin, are you forgetting something?"

"No."

"Draco and I can't use magic outside of school."

"The power you two share is not magic they can pickup. It is a spiritual power. Not wizard."

"Okay, how do we start?"

"First you two must hold hands to..."

"What? NO WAY AM I GOING TO..." you and Draco shout together.

"To join your powers into one. You won't be able to use your powers otherwise. Except one."

"What one?"

"You two have the ability to talk to one another throe your minds at any time. Now hold hands." Lupin grabbed your hand and placed it in Draco's. "Now, focus your energy on that big bolder over there," he pointed to the rock that had almost squished Draco. "Now I want you two to pick it up with your minds, together now, and throw it at the wall over here." he took out his wand and made an X on the wall opposite.

Still holding Draco's hand, you take a deep breath and focus on the bolder. Nothing happened. Then you felt Draco's energy combine with yours and together you lifted the bolder. Then with your mind you gave it a slight push. The bolder flew a crossed the room and knocked a hole in the wall were the X was.

"Wow, you two are more powerful than I had thought! Tell you what, let's go out of this cave and continue your training elsewhere."

You let go of Draco's hand and follow Lupin thru the tunnel the bolder had uncovered. After what felt like hours, you finally come into the sunlight, the sudden light blinds you for a second then you feel something hit the back of your head and you fall to the snowy ground un-conches.


	4. Chapter 4 the letter from snape

You wake up on a cold stone floor; you sit up and shake your head. Draco and Lupin lay next to you still knocked out. You look around and see that you are in a dark red room. You try to move but find that you, Draco, and Lupin are chained to the wall. "Draco, Lupin, Wake up!" you shake them until they moaned and opened there eyes.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Draco as he realized what had happened.

"I don't know."

Lupin took out his wand and pointed it at his chains. "Alo-hermora! Odd, It didn't work."

"What now?"

"Ada, Draco!"

"What?"

"Now, I know that it will be quite a bit more difficult, but try your powers. Focus on the locks."  
Reluctantly, you took Draco's hand in yours and felt his Power join yours you focused on the first lock, it popped open. "Yes!! Now this one!" one by one you and Draco opened the locks.

"Great! Now let's get outa here!!" you start to get up when you heard a noise outside the large wooden door. "Quick! Pretend you are still chained!!" quickly you get down and rearrange the chains so they looked locked but you made sure they didn't.

Slowly the door opened and a tall dark figure stepped in. "Well, look who's up!" said a chillingly raspy voice.

"No," whispered Lupin.

"Oh, I am so flattered you remember me, Lupin! About time we crossed paths again. And this time there will be no mercy."

"Darcy, I am in no mood for this childish nonsense!"

"Hoho! Scared are we Lupin? And this time you have two young students hear." Darcy looked at you and Draco. "They can't be yours, this young man is too strong to be your son, and this girl," he reached down and cuffed your chin in his fingers, "Well, She is much to beautiful to be yours, even if she looks like mommy."

"Leave Ada and Draco out of this, Darcy. Let them go."

Darcy looked over at Lupin, "I got an idea, how about I kill you now, and keep the kids for my own needs." he got up and walked over to Lupin and stood with his back to you and Draco. "It's all over for you, it is coming, and I have helped it come!"

You look over at Draco, a sparkle in your eyes. Draco looked back and you knew he had the same idea you had. Quietly, you and Draco get up and locked your hands together. You and Draco joined your powers and you focused on Darcy. Slowly you lifted him up and he starts to freak out. Still focusing on Darcy, you and Draco open the large wardrobe in the corner of the room and then you roughly flung him in and locked the doors.  
Lupin looked at you and Draco in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Y-I- oh, let's just get outa hear!!"

After sneaking out of Darcy's house, traveling for a day wile training some more of your powers, you finally came into a small town. "Well, we should probably rent rooms."

"By the way, Lupin, how did you get hear? Ada and I was sucked into a portal."

He paused, "Same way you two did."

You go and manage to rent two rooms, you spend a week there training of coarse, until you find a portal back "Home" You and Draco walk into the Kitchen and Draco's mother spots you. "Draco, Adrienne, Were have you two been?"

"Oh, sorry mom, we got distracted."

"Okay. Oh, by the way Ada, Your Uncle sent you your school trunk and a few letters have arrived by Owl Post." She pointed to Artie. "The letters are there and I put you're Trunk up by your bed." 

"Thanks," You walk over and pick up your mail and Artie climbed up to your shoulder excitedly, and began to playfully peck your ear.

"Draco dear, your school letter has also come." She handed him his letter.

You sit at the table and open your first letter; your school list. You sigh and set it aside you had gotten three different potion classes. The second letter however was from Snape himself. You read it and jumped up.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

You take a deep breath and read your uncle's letter; ' Ada, I am sorry to tell you like this, but I do have to work, I must leave early to set up for this coming year. I don't want you to be alone at home for the remaining weeks before school starts, so I kindly ask if the family hosting you for the young wizard to wizard program could let you stay until then. Sincerely, your uncle.'

"Oh, that is no problem! You go Wright your uncle that we are more than willing to have you longer!"


	5. Chapter 5 GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

oh, I had forgotten to tell you; words between two : is what you and Draco are saying to each other through your minds ok?

The next morning at breakfast, you and Draco are sitting in the Garden eating French toast when the door swung open and Crabbe and Goyle started walking in. :crap! They can't see YOU hear with ME!: Draco told you and you nodded and dove into the bushes headfirst.

"Hey Draco!" 

"Hey guys."

"Yum!!" they sat down and started to eat your food.

:DRACO!! Get those fat hogs away from my food!!:

:Ya, working on it!: "you Know guys, That's not yours."

"It your moms?"

"No, we, erm, we have company. And,"

"So? You always have company."

"Ya, but that is..."

:MALFOY!!: 

"You Know what, You shouldn't even be hear. I'm not supposed to be with friends right now."

"Why?"

"Mom signed me up for that stupid young wizard to wizard program."

"I feel sorry for you but we aren't going."

:DRACO, GET RID OF THEM OR I WILL!!!!!!!:

:TRYING!!!:

You didn't wait, you reached up and grabbed Draco's hand and started to focus your energy on Crabbe and Goyle.

:Fine, okay, you win Ada.: you felt him join his power with yours. Together you threw them back thou the door and closed it. "That won't hold them long, come on!" Draco grabbed your wrist and pulled you to a far corner of the garden. He went to a pathetic looking rosebush and he twisted a thorn. The wall opened up and Draco pulled you in and the door closed leaving you and Draco in pitch darkness. "No one knows about this, not even Crabbe and Goyle." Draco whispered. "No one will EVER find us here..."

"Oh, so you can murder me here and no one will ever know? Great!"

Draco said nothing; just pulled you further and further into the darkness. Finally you felt yourself going up some stairs and he opened a trap door above and climbed up dragging you with him.

"Diagon Ale?"

"Ya." you were in the Quidditch store. "I figured we should probably get our school shopping done."

You spent the day getting your school stuff and avoiding being seen with Draco. Finally, you were in the last store getting the last of your books. "Ada, Why did your uncle sine you up for this program?"

"Because. Why did your mom?" 

"You're avoiding the Bloody question!!"

You look at him and smirk. The truth was that you didn't want anyone to know that Snape, the Potions master, was your uncle.

"Don't SMIRK at me, smirking is MY thing!!"

You open your mouth to reply when you see out of the corner of your eye Ron, Harry and Hermione "Bloody..." you shove Draco behind a bookshelf just before they spotted you and started to come over to you.

:What was that for?:

:Shhh, look!:

"Hey Ada! We haven't seen you around! We herd you had moved."

"Ya,"

"Well, hello Ada dear, how are you?" Mrs. Wesley came up and pulled you into a hug... You hug her back wile thinking 'Why god why?!' you hate hugs from grownups. You never had liked them and you don't know why.  
"Ada, How about you come and spend the rest of the summer with us?"

"NO! Er, I mean I can't."

"Okay dear, oh, Ginny, hunny don't touch that!" she said running off towards her daughter.

"Why can't you?"

"Hu?"

"Stay with us, why can't you?" asked Ron.

:Ya, Ada, Why? Heehee!:

"Because, My uncle has me in the young wizard to wizard program for the rest of the summer."

"Oh, I hate that program, mum had me in it once and I was stuck with this really annoying guy from America. Who is your partner?" asked Ron.

" You don't want to know."

"Oh, come on! It can't be THAT bad!"

"Your right, it's worse than that!"

:HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD!!:

:SHUT UP, YES YOU ARE, NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!:

"Are you okay Ada?"

"What?"

"You look like something's wrong."

"Oh, no. There is just this REALLY annoying voice in my head that won't get out."

:I'm going to kill you for that one Ada!:

:GET OUT DRACO!!!!!!:

"So, is your uncle here?"

"No,"

"When can we meat him?"

"You don't want to."

:Yes we do!!:

:Enough Draco!!:

:Hay, what else am I to do back hear?:

:Read a book or something, just get out of my head!!:  
"Oh, We gota go, see you on the train!!" the three hurried out to the streets and disappeared into the crowd. 

"You can come out now."

"Ada, you are so lucky I couldn't reach you."

"Shut up."

"Let's just pay and get outa hear"


	6. Chapter 6 Attack

Okay, Here is the new scene; Mrs. Malfoy has just dropped you and Draco off at the Train station and you two are standing there outside the station.

Draco turns to you, "Ada, So we aren't seen together we should split up now that that blasted spell is gone."

"Ya." you turn and walk away from him and maneuver your way thru the thick crowd of muggles. You get onto the platform and find the compartment ware Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in waiting for you.

As soon as you closed the door, Hermione started talking. "Okay, now you HAVE to tell us who your uncle is and who your partner was!!" 

You grown, "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Why?"

"Just drop the subject! So, how was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old"

"Nothing special."

"Same hear!!"

"I just can't believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts!!"

"Oh, come on Hermione!"

"You know Ron, I have to go with her on this one. Hogwarts gets me away from the Duslys."

"What about you Ada?"

"It doesn't affect me; I'm planning in going back as a teacher."

"What will you teach?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts of coarse!!"

"Taking a risk there aren't you!"

The door slid open and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. "Well, well, look what we have here, Potty water, the weasel, and a big headed MUD-BLOOD!" 

"Draco, Don't forget about the..."

You stand and interrupt Crabbe, "Why don't you go and hide in the corner!" 

"HA! I'm stronger than that!" he replied.

"Oh? Then why don't you take your strong right thumb and suck it peacefully?!"

Ron stiffened a Laugh to your response.

"Think that's funny do you?"

"Actually, yes, I do!!"

"Why you little..." Hermione stood and pointed her wand at Draco. "Fine, we'll go!!" they turn and ran.

:So, were back to Bully Draco are we?:

:Look, I have to pretend everything is the same now don't I?:

"... And he always has to do that doesn't he? Hay, Ada, you with us?"

"Hu?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh, well you know Draco, he is..."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Draco, you called Malfoy DRACO. You used his first name!!"

You think to yourself; Bloody Hell!! When did I start calling him Draco'??' "Oh, I..." as you try to think of an excuse the door slides open again with a slam and a tall rain-soaked hooded figure stud there.

The Figure stepped into the compartment and closed the door. "Mind if I sit with you? every ware else it full." She flipped her hood down.

"Sure." 

"I'm Amanda but my friends call me Ace. I'm a seventh year, just transferred in from America."

"Hi! I'm Adrienne, but everyone calls me Ada, that is Ron, Harry, And Hermione. We are Seventh years also!"

"Really? What House?"

"Gryffindor, all of us. Have you been sorted yet?"

"Yes, I'm in Gryffindor too." you spent the rest of the ride getting to know each other...

At the Feast, Professor Dumbledore stud and spread his arms out to begin his annual speech. He said all the usual stuff, rules and welcomes. He had everyone sing the school song then he paused. "And lastly, this year, we have a transfer student from America. Would you all welcome my granddaughter, Amanda." Ace stud up and accepted the applause. "Let the feast begin!!" the food appeared and everyone started eating.

"Ace, you're Dumbledore's granddaughter? I thought you said you were muggle born!"

"I am. I know it's odd, my mother was Grandfather's child, But she had no magic power. She was a muggle born into the wizarding world. A squib."

"That's rare!"

"I know." 

"So…" you start talking when Draco breaks into your thoughts. :Dumbledore's Grand daughter?:

:Draco, Get out. I'm not in the mood!!:

:Oh?:

:Shut up before I go over to the Slytherin table and shove my fist into your face!!: 

:Okay, okay!:

"You okay Ada?" asked Ace. 

"What? Oh, ya. I guess I'm just tired."

A month later, you were walking along the edge of the forbidden forest trying to gather your thoughts. You were alone, everyone, even Hermione was still finishing homework. You had gotten your work done. "What are you doing out hear?" you turn to see your uncle. 

"Thinking, what are you doing out hear?"

"I saw you out here and, well, you shouldn't be out here at this time alone."

"Why? Are you worrying about me?" you asked as you continue to walk.

Snape looked over his shoulder as he walked next to you then sighed, "Yes, I mean you ARE my niece."

"You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself. And anyway, what could possibly happen to me here?"

"Don't be so sure that you are safe here, Ada. Voldamort has gotten in here before. And this time, you may not be so lucky."  
"Snape, really I..." you were interrupted by a smashing sound and Snape stud ahead of you to shield you as something emerged from the forest in a flash of teeth and claws. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the creature.

"Run, Ada, I'll hold it off." He whispered.

"No, You can't do it on your own!"

"Go!"

"Fine!" you turn to go but stop, another creature blocked your path. You looked around and saw that 20+ creatures surrounded you. "Snape,"

"I told you to go!"

"Snape, they have us surrounded." 

"What!" he looked at the others. You grabbed your wand and started using all the spells you could think of to get rid of the creatures. Snape did the same.

"Snape, Nothing is working!"

"I know!!" the creatures started to get closer...

You decide to try to talk to Draco... :Draco, Draco can you hear me?: no response. :DRACO, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME TELL DUMBLEDORE THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG BY THE FOREST!! MAKE UP SOMETHING BUT HURRY!!: Still no response. :PLEASE!: the creatures were so close, you could reach out and pet it's nose. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know!"

"Your a teacher! You should know!!"

"I'm a POTIONS teacher!"

"But you are always trying to teach defense against the dark arts!"

"I never saw or heard of these things!!"  
:DRACO!!!!: still nothing :DRACO MALFOY!: The first creature lunged at Snape with snarling teeth and brought Snape to the ground. Another jumps at you and you doge it; a third one jumps and brings you down. :DRACO, PLEASE!! HELP!! I-: the creature bit your shoulder and blood dripped from it's chin. Your vision bleared from the pain:Draco...: The other creatures were pouncing in and biting you and Snape. Snape was struggling, your vision went black. :Dra...: you lost conchessness.


	7. Chapter 7 RESPECTOESCALIBER

Warm sunlight hit your face and you slowly open your eyes. You are in the hospital wing. You sit up and look around. Snape was asleep in another bed on the other side of the room. He had bandages on. You look down at yourself, you had bandages on also. You sigh and lean back against the pillow as you remember what had happened. "How could I be so brainless? What were those things?" you ask yourself.

"Ada! You're up!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ace said walking into the hospital wing and around your bed.

"We were so worried!"

"Ya, what happened?"

"I was just out for a walk, by the forest, when Professor Snape found me and…"

"Did he ATTACK you?" 

"Did you dual?"

"No, he wanted to talk to me about… class." You chose not to tell the truth about what Snape had said to you. "Then these unusual creatures attacked us."

"What kind of creatures?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, and Snape didn't either. And spells didn't affect them at all. We couldn't stop them. We were HELPLESS!!"

"Stay here! I'm going to the library!!" Hermione said as she ran out of the room.

"Library? Why now?" 

"You should know Hermione by now, Ron! She can't stand not knowing something." You all start laughing but you stopped from the pain it caused.

"Okay, you three, you should get out so I can do my job, don't you have a class?"

"Fine Madam Pomfry, we'll go."

"Can't I go to?"

"Don't be ridicules! Here, drink this." She hands you a glass with a dark purple potion inside and you drink it. "What I want to know is what attacked you. Then maybe I could heal you faster."

"Has Snape woken up at all yet?"

"No,"

At that moment, Dumbledore walked in and asked to speak with you alone. "Ada, What happened? Did you or Snape send the owl?"

"What?"

"I was in my office when an owl flew in and the letter said that something odd was going on down by the forest. So I went to see what it was."

"How did you defeat the, what ever the creatures are?"

"Magic didn't work, so I had Hagred get his brother to chase them off. What were you doing?"

"We were talking, what were those things?"

"I don't know. And Hagrid said he didn't either .But oddly enough, he said they were cute."

" Cute? Is he mad? I want to get out of this bed."

"I'll try to arrange it, but you know how she can get."

After finally getting out of the hospital wing, you, Ace, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went down to the lakeside. "I can't find anything on the creatures that attacked you!"

"Snape is still in the hospital wing." You sigh.

"So? That means a sub in potions!!"

"Hey, remember Harry, Not all of us are in that class anymore."

"Don't rub it in Ron!"

"I feel sorry for Snape. That's all."

"Why Ada? You hate his class too, and you have three potion classes!!"

"Well, he DID try to save me."

"Ya, he tried to save Harry to, because he felt he owed something cuz Harry's dad saved him as a kid."

"Ya, so either he was trying to do the same thing there, maybe he owed your parents something. Or, he was just doing the responsible thing, being a teacher and everything."

:Ada, they let you out of the hospital wing?:

:Get out Draco.:

:Are you in a bad mood or something?:

:OUT!!:

:You mad at me?:

:Well done Sherlock! Did you figure that out yourself or did your mommy tell you?:

:What?:

:I asked you for help and you didn't respond!:

:Oh, ya? Well, who do you think sent that warning to Dumbledore? I heard you but I didn't have time to say anything!! What happened anyway?:

:Don't ask. I'll tell you later.:

"Ada? You with us?"

"Hu?"

"We asked you- Oh, speak of the Devil, and you'll get him."

"What? Ace what are you even talking about?!!"

"Malfoy." She pointed at Draco as he strolled over towards you.

:Draco…:

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Why no bodyguards?"

"Shut up!"

"Did we hit Malfoy's soft spot?" Hermione asked as if she was talking to a baby.

Draco started to get angry and you saw it. "Hermione,"

"Why don't you go cry in the corner and…"

"Hermione, stop…"

"SHUT UP you filthy little mud-blood! I'm here to-"

Ace jumped up, wand raised, "RESPECTO-ESCALIBER!!!!!!" A light blue light exploded from her wand and hit Draco throwing him to the ground.

Draco got up and glared at Ace. "Why you little… Wonderful excuse of a witch! And I'm going to Professor McGonagall to tell her of your painful curse." He got up and ran away.

"What was that?"

"A curse, he can only say respectful things. Well, I guess I should go take my punishment, see ya."

"Hold Up! I'll come!" you volunteer and follow her to the castle.  
In McGonagall's office, After Draco kindly said what happened, McGonagall turned to Ace. "What spell? And how long will it last?"

"The respecto-escaliber spell, it forces him to be kind and respectful. And it will last until its countered."

"Than I suggest you kindly counter it." Draco glared.

"Mr.Malfoy's right, take it off him."

"I can't."

"WHAT?!!" 

"The only way to counter it is if Malfoy Says something kind and respectful he actually MEANS!"

"What did he do to make you curse him?"

"He called Miss Grainger a…"

"A what?"

"He called her a mud-blood."

"WHAT!! You girls can go, Mr. Malfoy…"

You leave.

A week later, in care for magical creatures class, everyone was put into partners, Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ace, but you got stuck with the still cursed Draco. Each group was sent to a different section of the forest behind Hagred's hut, to care for a random creature. "Ada, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Ya?"

"You are the most bloody beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

You start laughing, "It's the spell talking isn't it?!"

"No, It's truth!!"

"Come on Draco! It's the spell."

Draco grabbed you," No, you just shut your stupid mouth, and…" At that moment you realized he told the truth and broke the spell, you stood there stunned as he pulled you to him and softly placed his lips against yours, Draco held you firmly but gently to him. You were so shocked you couldn't move. That once everything caught up to you and you realized what was happening, you started to push away when a odd feeling washed over you, you slowly slid your arms around him and started to kiss him back. Suddenly you felt something happen, You felt yourself getting stronger and more powerful, Draco must have felt it to because he paused and pulled away a bit.

"Did you feel that?"

"The odd feeling of more power rushing into my body?"

"Ya."

"Do you know what it means?" Asked Draco.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooo, can't say I do."

"My father told me that every wizard has a true love, and if he, or her is lucky enough to find there true love, in sharing a, the first kiss, there powers will become more powerful and stronger."

"That means, that-that,"

"We ARE supposed to be together!"

"I-I, are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Look, there's the thing we have to care for, for our test."

Draco gowned, "Out of all the things we have learned about, we get stuck with a Fwooper!" The vivid bright lime green plumaged bird from Africa Sat on a branch above you. It coked its head and began to sing it's song.

"Quick! Cover your ears before its song drives you insane!!" you shout. At that moment, three more fwoopers landed on the branch and joined the song. "I've had enough!" you say as you cast a hearing spell on Draco and yourself so you couldn't hear anything. Draco took his hands away from his ears and mouthed something. :Draco, I can't hear you that way anymore!:

:Oh, ya, I said thanks. GOD! Did Hagred have to get so many?:

:He had to get one of each color, look. Lime green, yellow, pink, and orange.:

:Why didn't you put a silencing charm in them?:

:Hagrid'll kill me, he calls it inhumane.:

:Making us listen to four of those things is inhumane!!:

:Come on, let's get to work.:

After class, you are with all your friends in the library. "I feel so sorry for you, being stuck with Malfoy like that."

"Hey, at least he had that curse I had put on him."

"Actually, he didn't."

"Really?"

"Ya, and the creatures we had gotten were worse than him."

"So, what creature did you have?"

"Harry and I had a Billywig, and it stung me!"

"Why aren't you hovering?"

"I am, but I got a potion to make it less extreme."

"Hermione and I got a unicorn and it's foal. What did you get?"

"A fwooper, four of them." 

"And you didn't lose your mind with the song?"

"I used a hearing charm. I.. what was I saying?"

"is something on your mind, Ada? You've been kind of out of it all day."

"Have any of you heard about every witch and wizard having a sole-mate, true love and when they kiss, there powers get stronger?"

"No,"

"I have, I read about it. It is really hard to find your true love so most people don't try, often the few who are lucky enough, well, there parents, for one, mostly the girls, had found and married there true love, but it is the guy who makes the first move. I have the book right hear and you can... why do you ask?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, no reason, I just herd about it." 

At that moment, there was a loud crash and bookcases started falling over. After everything had settled, Neville was standing; he was looking at his wand. "Hey, way to go Longbodome!" someone shouted.

Ace, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you run over to him. "What happened?"

"There wa-was a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a D-d-doxy, it tried to bite me so I did the first thing I could think of!"

"What was that?"

"I used a spell, but as usual, it blue up in my face."

"Or more like the BOOK'S faces."

"RON!"

"We'll help you clean this up."

"Thanks, oh, did you hear? Snape's out of the hospital wing and will be teaching again, why can't he stay there all year?"


	8. Chapter 8 Final Fight

That night was the Halloween feast. The great hall was filled with jack-o-lanterns and the room was in an unearthly glow that sent chills down your back. Everyone seamed to be on edge even though the usual talking and feasting was going on. The heavy doors swung open with a force and Lupin walked in. He walked straight up to the head table and started talking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and said something then he stud and made an announcement. "Will Mr. Malfoy and Miss Sparrows follow me please?" you look at your friends then over at Draco and start walking towards the head table. You were aware of everyone's eyes on your back.

Once you got into a privet room Dumbledore turned and looked at you and Draco. "Lupin has just informed me of you two." his face was grim "You two need to be careful."

"Abus, there is more that all you should know,"

"And that would be?"

"The old evil that they are to fight is back. It is at full power." 

"No! Not now that Voldamort is also at full power!"

"Sir, what is 'it'?"

"Not even I will speak of it."

"But how are we to fight it if we don't know what it is?"

"Or who it is."

"Listen, I- what is that?" Dumbledor walked to the door and opened it and ran out and into the great hall and Lupin, Draco, and you follow. Students were running around and teachers were sending spells left and right. A Wizard dressed in black robs was floating above the crowd.

"Professor, who is that man?" you whisper to Dumbledor.

He turned to you, his face Wight with fear and concern. "That, is no man." his voice was shaky...  
"Than what is he?" Asked Draco 

"He is the evil you two must defeat. He is known as Iniquityas" above you Iniquityas sent a bolt of red energy from his hands and a dozen of the same creatures that had attacked you and Snape a week or so before appeared in the crowd. "Hurry, you two are the only ones that san stop this!!"

"But I was attacked by those things before and almost died!!"

"Draco wasn't with you."

"But we don't know HOW!!"

"Draco's right, and we... the others... "

"I can't tell you how, but we will work on getting everyone, the students, out."

"Now go! Quickly before someone dies!!"  
"One thing I must say first, I had told you, you had to hold hands, that's not the total truth, you must start out holding hands, than you can let go. But you must have something of each others with you to still be able to use your powers."

You and Draco work your way through the crowd until you stud right behind Iniquityas. Dumbledor and Lupin swept students out of the great hall. Reluctantly, you and Draco take each other's hand. "Let's kick butt"

"No, Ada, Lets kill this thing!!" 

"Lets." on agreeing a strange feeling came over you, you felt as if you could fly. You and Draco jumped up and started to fly. You, with one hand, take off your necklace and slipped it around his neck. Draco slipped his watch onto your wrist and you let go of his hand, expecting to fall. You didn't.  
You could hear Snape yelling in the distance; "No! Don't let her! He'll KILL her! I must..."

Dumbledore replied; "Now Severus, Don't be stupid..."

You ignore them and suddenly knew how to do things you hadn't before. You formed a ball of pinkish-purple energy and hurled it at Iniquityas's back. It hit him and he turned to face you and Draco. Iniquityas glared at you and Draco, "You challenge ME? Ha! You are not but children!!" his voice was dark and raspy. Below the creatures were attacking the people still in the hall.

"Ada, I'll take care of those things! You take care of Iniquityas!" Draco yelled.

He flew down and started to hit them with blue power-balls. Iniquityas looked you up and down, taking you in. "You are barley a threat, what did he call you? Ada?"

"Iniquityas, you're going down!!"

"Bring it!!"

"Ug! Listen, your old, don't try to be cool."

He threw a black power-ball at you, you dogged it. Below you there was a cry, Draco had killed one of the creatures. "You stupid boy, no one hurts MY Ilev's and lives!!" he formed a large black power-ball. 

"Draco, LOOK OUT!!" he didn't hear you so you flew full speed into Iniquityas. The ball flew and hit the head table, luckily no one was there.

"You brat!!"

"Who, me?"

You and Iniquityas fight non-stop. After Draco had killed all the Ilev's, as Iniquityas had called them, he came up and helped you. Finally, both you and Draco made two huge power-balls and merged them together and threw it at Iniquityas. It hit him and he fell back and landed on the ground then disappeared. But not after he had thrown two small power-balls. They flew into you and Draco. You felt yourself fall and everything went black...  
You wake up in the hospital wing. Ace, Harry, Hermione, and Ron was sitting around you. You think to your self, 'oh, crap! Now I'm in for it!'

"Ada, WHAT was that?" You grown and look passed them; Draco was in a bed on the other side of the room. A bunch of Slytherins surrounded him and you could tell by the look on his face that they were drowning him with questions also. "Well, what was it? You and Malfoy were called back to a privet room, then when you come out and see that that guy was there, you hold Malfoy's hand."

"We,"

"And you flew?"

"And Dumbledore tried to get everyone out, but not you and, HIM."

"And you saved Malfoy."

"And you did magic without a wand. I mean BIG magic."

"And you gave him your necklace, and he gave you his Watch." Ron pointed at the watch on your wrist.

"And you..."

"OKAY!! I'll explain everything to you, just be patient!!"

"Good, because we are lost, I mean why MALFOY?!!"

You take a deep breath to start when Snape runs into the room  
Snape marched up to your bed and slightly pushed Ace and Harry aside. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT WERE YOU DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT WAS? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"I-"

Dumbledore came up behind Snape. "Severus, settle down."

"SETTLE DOWN? YOU LET HER!! You did nothing to stop her!!"

"Now Severus, don't go loosing your head, she HAD to do it, She and Draco. No one else could have done it. They would have died."

"SHE could have died."

"Yes, there was a slight chance of that."

"You'd let two seventh years face that man? You know as well as I do what he could have done!"

"Severus, he's dead. Iniquityas can never come back. His threat is over and the evil that surrounded him as well." Dumbledore looked around and lowered his voice even more. "Lets talk elsewhere." he took Snape by the shoulder and pulled him out.  
"Okay, what was that? I think you have a-lot of explaining to do."

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning. Professor Severus Snape, Is... My Uncle, the one I live with."

"Your uncle?"

"Well, that explains why you avoided answering us on that."

"How??" 

"He is my mother's half brother, and my legal guardian." 

"I feel Sorry for you."

"He's cool, He is, different as an uncle than as a teacher." you lean towards Harry and whisper, "My relationship with him is now just like yours with Serious Black before he died."

"Okay, what about the Malfoy thing?"

You sigh, "He was the Young Wizard-to-wizard partner. And the annoying voice in my head."

"How?"

"Draco and I are connected. By a prophecy. That man, Iniquityas, was an evil, before Voldamort. The prophecy, Draco's and my prophecy, said that we must work together to defeat him. When we are together we have a power, the exchanging of objects make it so we can use that power without holding hands, but we must start by holding hands. As for the voice in my mind, we can talk to each other thru our minds, at any time." they were staring at you speechless. "What? It's true. Draco isn't that bad. You just have to get to know him. He's just difficult until you get thru his extremely thick skull."

"I have a question, you had asked about true love or something like that, that couldn't have just popped into your head, want to explain that?"

"Not really."

"Come on Ada!"

"No."

"Ada, what are you holding back?"

"You four won't understand." 

"Understand what?"

"Draco. Draco kissed me and I felt the magic get stronger in me."

Everyone scrunched their noses up. "Malfoy?"

"He kissed you?"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"He's your soul mate?"

"Oh, I knew it! You don't understand!!"

"When did it happen?"

"The test for Hagrid's class. Stop asking me about it."

"Any other secrets?"

"None like that, just the usual small things, you know everything now."

After you got out of the hospital wing, the whole school knew about you and Draco. Draco had admitted the Kiss to the people around his bed also. The rest of the year was difficult. Your friends stayed by you but others didn't see you as the same girl. 

**THE END**


End file.
